Blind vor Naivität
by Polando
Summary: Chat Noir möchte nach wie vor die Identität seiner Lady wissen und so bittet er sie noch mal um die Enthüllung ihrer Identität. Wird Ladybug dieser Bitte nachkommen? [Enthält Spoiler bis Troublemaker]
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leute,

dies ist meine erste Miraculous FF und auch die erste FF, die ich seit langer Zeit geschrieben habe. Und weil ich schon so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, könnte es sein, dass sie ein bisschen abgehakt klingt. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen. ^^''  
Ich hoffe sehr, dass es niemanden stören wird, wenn ich für die Spitznamen eine Mischung aus der deutschen, englischen und französischen Synchronisation verwende…

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

Es war ein Nachmittag wie jeder andere. Ein Akuma versetzte die Stadt in Unruhe, Ladybug und Chat Noir kamen herbeigeeilt und hielten diesen in Schach. Am Ende gelang es ihnen den Akuma auszutreiben, ohne dass die beiden Helden auf ihre Spezialkräfte zurückgreifen mussten.

Und so stand das Superheldenduo nun nah beieinander auf einen Dach in einiger Distanz vom Schauplatz des Kampfes entfernt.

„Puh… Zum Glück konnten wir dem Akuma schnell Herr werden, nicht wahr?", seufzte Ladybug, während sie ihre Arme über ihren Kopf streckte, um diese zu denen.

„Hmmm. Aber Buginette ich muss schon sagen, dass du auch heute wieder überwältigend warst", stimmte Chat Noir freudestrahlend zu, während er ihr zuzwinkerte.

„Hehe. Du warst auch nicht schlecht", kicherte sie und ließ ihre Arme langsam nach unten sinken. „Tsja, ich denke es wird langsam Zeit nach Hause zu geh…", begann sie mit einem Lächeln und wollte schon zu ihrem Jo-Jo greifen, als Chat Noirs mit seiner rechte Hand nach ihrem rechten Armgelenk griff und dieses umklammerte.

„Bitte warte noch", flehte Chat Noir und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was?", erwiderte Ladybug nur verwirrt und drehte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper zu Chat Noir. Sie versuchte in seinen Augen Anzeichen für seine Beweggründe zu finden, jedoch hatte dieser seinen Blick bereits zum Boden hin gesenkt, sodass ihr dies nicht gelang. Ein paar Momente der Stille vergingen, bis sie mit besorgter Stimme fragte: „Chat was ist denn los?"

Chat Noir, dessen Mut und Witz nun verschwunden war, biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und suchte nun verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Er wollte ein sehr heikles Thema ansprechen, weshalb ihm, trotz intensiver Vorbereitung, nun die Nervosität jeden klaren Gedanken raubte.

„Ähmmm… also…", begann er zu stottern und wollte sich gerade mit der rechten Hand im Nacken kratzen, jedoch musste er feststellen, dass diese immer noch das Armgelenk seiner Partnerin umschlossen hielt. Zaghaft ließ er ihre Hand gehen und ließ seinen Arm zu seiner Seite sinken. „Also…", begann er erneut und starrte nervös zu allen Seiten, ehe die Worte plötzlich aus ihm herausbrachen: „Ichwüsstegernewerdubist!"

Dieser plötzliche Ausbruch ließ Ladybug nur verdutzt blinken. Einerseits war sie dies von ihrem Partner nicht gewohnt und anderseits verstand sie kein Wort, da er diese zu schnell sprach, als dass sie einzelne Worte hätte wahrnehmen können. Langsam begann ihr Gehirn wieder zuarbeiten und so versuchte sie mit sanfter Stimme zu ihm zu sprechen: „Chat, könntest du das noch einmal langsamer wiederholen, ich habe kein Wort verstanden."

Die Schultern des Blonden, welche vor Nervosität ganz angespannt waren, fielen zusammen und ein kleiner Seufzer verließ seine Lippen. Er nahm ein paar Atemzüge um seinen Mut zu sammeln, denn er wusste, dass dies kein leichtes Gespräch werden wird. Langsam ballte er seine Hände, die immer noch zu seinen Seiten hingen, zu Fäusten und sprach nun mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein in seiner Stimme: „Wie du weißt, kämpfen wir nun schon seit einiger Zeit Seit an Seit, um Paris vor Unheil zu bewahren…" „Mhhmmm", summte die Schwarzhaarige zustimmend. „Und ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht nun endlich an der Zeit ist, dass wir einander zeigen, wer sich unter unseren Masken verbirgt." Die letzten Worte sprach er mit leiser werdender Stimme, während er seine Augen, aus Angst vor Ladybugs Reaktion, zusammenkniff.

Einige Sekunden der Stille vergingen, ehe Chat Noir vorsichtig eines seiner Augen langsam öffnete. Er sah nur wie Ladybug einen Seufzer von sich gab. Kurz darauf verschränkte sie ihre Arme in einander, ehe sie mit mahnendem Ton und festem Blick zu sprechen begann. „Chat… Du weißt genau, dass wir das nicht können. Was ist, wenn ein Gegner die Kontrolle über einen von uns bekommt und uns dazu zwingt, den Name des anderen preiszugeben?!"

Wie befürchtet war sie von dieser Bitte nicht begeistert, aber aufgeben wollte er noch lange nicht. „Ich weiß, aber bisher ist es schon mehrmals vorgekommen, dass ich unter der Wirkung eines Angriffes stand, ohne dass ich je jemanden meinen Namen genannt habe", verteidigte er sich ihr gegenüber.

„Das mag sein… Aber dennoch meint mein Kwami, dass es zu gefährlich ist…", sprach sie leicht verbittert und warf ihren Blick verschämt zu Seite. Ihre Arme blieben verschränkt jedoch wanderten ihre Hände zu den Seiten ihrer Oberarme, um sich diese, als Zeichen des Unwohlseins, zu massieren. Ladybug konnte es ihrem Partner nicht übelnehmen, dass er gerne ihre Identität wissen wollte, denn auch sie war neugierig auf das Gesicht hinter seiner Maske. Doch so sehr sie es gern wüsste, so sehr wusste sie, dass es nicht möglich war…

„Ich habe mit meinen Kwami darüber gesprochen und er sehe kein Problem darin, wenn wir einander unser ziviles Ich zeigen würden. Auch der Meister meinte…", begann Chat Noir mit seinen nächsten Versuch. Das Wort ‚Meister' ließ die rotgekleidet Heldin hellhörig werden, weshalb sie Ihren Partner sofort unterbrechen musste. „Moment! Du hast mit dem Meister darüber gesprochen?!", fragte sie erstaunt.

Er nickte nur. „Ja, ich habe dem Meister geklagt, dass ich dir gerne zeigen würde, wer sich hinter dieser Maske verbirgt. Und naja… dass ich auch gerne dein Gesicht kennen lernen würde…", gab er leicht verschämt zu und kratzt sich nervös im Nacken. „Daraufhin meinte er, dass in Anbetracht unseres gutem Teamworks und der langen Zeit, die wir nun schon zusammen kämpfen, dass wir dieses Geheimnis zwischen uns lüften könnten", beendete er seine Erklärung schlussendlich und schaute gespannt, mit ein kleinen wenig Angst in seinen Augen, zu seiner Partnerin.

Diese hatte ihren Blick ganz in Gedanken vertieft zu Boden gesenkt und biss leicht nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe rum, denn sie musste diese Worte erst verarbeiten. Eins wusste sie, dass Chat sie mit so etwas nicht belügen würde und so glaubte sie jedes einzelne Wort. Jedoch stürzte dies sie in ein Dilemma.

Chat Noir machte das Schweigen seiner Lady mit jeder Sekunde nur nervöser. „Ähm… also insofern du möchtest, versteht sich…", fügte der schwarzgekleidete Held hinzu, während er sich verschämt die Wange kratzte.

Doch Ladybugs Schweigen hielt weiter an. Je mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr nagte es am Selbstbewusstsein des blonden Helden. Bis er schließlich innerlich kapitulierte, den Kopf hängen ließ und enttäuscht seufzte: „Wenn du nicht möchtest oder falls du mir nicht vertrauen solltest, dann…"

Ladybugs Kopf riss schlagartig hoch. „Nein, so… das ist es nicht…", brach es hektisches aus ihr heraus, um ihren Partner am Beenden dieses Gedankenzugs zu hindern. Gleichzeitig ging sie einen Schritt auf Chat Noir zu. Diese plötzlich Reaktion erstaunte nicht nur Chat Noir, auch Ladybug selbst war ein klein wenig beschämt und senkte bald wieder ihren Kopf gen Boden. „Ich würde dir sogar mein Leben anvertrauen…", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Es ist nur…"

„Es ist nur?", wiederholte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Obwohl er ein eine gewisse Anspannung verspürte, wartete er geduldig auf die Erklärung seiner Partnerin.

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, ehe die in rotgekleidete Heldin bereit war, ihre Gedanken preis zu geben. Sie schluckte ein letztes Mal und begann dann zaghaft zu sprechen. „E-es ist nur so, dass ich Angst habe, dass sich zwischen uns beiden etwas ändern könnte. Also an der Art und Weise, wie wir zusammen arbeiten oder wie miteinander umgehen…" Der Kopf der Heldin war immer noch leicht zum Boden hin gesenkt, jedoch blickte sie mit ihren Augen durch ihren Pony zu Chat Noir hinauf. Während ein leicht pinker Schleicher ihre Wangen schmückten, spiegelten ihre Augen ihre Unsicherheit wieder.

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich vor Verwunderung, ehe nur Augenblicke später seine Augen sanfter wurden und ein Lächeln sich auf seinen Lippen auszubreiten begann.

„Ahwwwww", seufzte Chat Noir glückselig. „My Lady, sei unbesorgt." Langsam streckte er seine Hände zu ihren aus und nahm diese liebevoll in seine Hände. Diese Geste veranlasste Ladybug dazu, ihren Kopf langsam zu Chat hin zu heben. „Wenn sich irgendetwas zwischen uns ändern sollte, dann geschieht dies ganz gewiss nur zum Positiven", sprach er voll Zuversicht, während das Lächeln immer noch sein Gesicht zierte. Und auch drückte er sanft ihre Hände, um seinen Worten einmal mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Ganz gleich, wer sich hinter deiner Maske verbirgt, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich kein böser Mensch dahinter versteckt, sondern ein nettes und starkes Mädchen", lächelte er. „Und eins weiß ich auch, Chloe bist du schon mal nicht, nicht wahr?!", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Ladybug starrte ihn kurz perplex an, ehe sie zu kichern begann. „Hehehe. Das hast du dir gut gemerkt, dass ich nicht Chloe bin." Sie hob ihre rechte Hand, um ihr Lächeln hinter dieser zu verbergen, während die Linke immer noch in Chat Noirs Hand verblieb.

„Obwohl ich das in deinem Fall, auch noch akzeptieren würde", scherzte er und wackelte mit dem Augenbrauen.

Ladybug rollte daraufhin nur mit ihren Augen, jedoch wollte das Grinsen ihr Gesicht nicht verlassen. „Du hast recht, wie konnte ich nur an dir zweifeln", lächelte sie sanft. „Hmmm. Ich denke, dieses eine Mal kann ich eine Ausnahme für dich machen und dir einen Blick auf mein Gesicht erlauben, Chaton", scherzte und zwinkerte sie zurück.

Chat Noir war zunächst verblüfft und starrte seine Partnerin mit großen Augen an. „W-wirklich?", fragte er zunächst ungläubig, doch nach einem leichten Kopfnicken ihrerseits, kehrte sein Lächeln wieder zurück. Überschwänglich vor Freude umschloss er Ladybugs linke Hand mit seinen beiden Händen und schüttelte diese leicht. „Danke, My Lady. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass du mir zu Recht vertrauen kannst. Lass uns glei…", quoll es vor Freude aus ihm, doch Ladybug hob eilig ihre freie Hand und hielt diese als eine Art Stoppsignal vor seinem Gesicht.

„Nicht heute!", sprach sie knapp und so gleich entgleiste das Gesicht des Blonden.

„Wa-was?! A-aber warum denn nicht?!", fragte er mit flehend Blick und ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. Auch Ladybugs linke Hand ließ er nun frei. Chat Noirs offensichtliche Enttäuschung ließ Schuldgefühle im Herzen der roten Heldin aufkeimen und so senkte sie beschämt ihren Blick einmal mehr gen Boden.

„Naja… deine Bitte kommt doch recht plötzlich… u-und ich hätte gern mehr Zeit um mich mental darauf vorbereiten", sprach sie zaghaft, während sie nervös, mit der Haarsträhne an ihrem rechten Ohr spielte.

Chat Noir verstand nur zu gut, wie Ladybug sich in diesem Moment fühlte, denn auch er verspürte ein Gefühl der Anspannung und Unsicherheit. Und er hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass dies seiner erster Versuch war, um dieses Thema an zusprechen.

„Ah natürlich", nickte er leicht und kratzte sich im Nacken. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich so damit überfallen habe. Also…"

„Morgen!", unterbrach ihn Ladybug einmal mehr an diesen Abend. „Eh… Morgen?", stutzte der schwarze Held nur. Er begriff nicht ganz, was sie meinte und auch an ihrem Gesicht konnte er keine Hinweise auf die Bedeutung dieser Worte ablesen.

„Ja, morgen", wiederholte sie erneute. „Morgen sollte ich vielleicht schon dafür bereit sein und…", sie stockte leicht mit ihren Erklärung und schaute mit den Augen nervös zu allen Seiten, während sie nach den passenden Worten suchte. „und… außerdem ist morgen ein Samstag und wenn du Zeit hast, dann könnten wir uns gerne morgen treffen, damit wir unser ziviles Ich einander zeigen können."

Chat Noir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Partnerin verblüfft anzustarren. Hatte er das richtig gehört, für heute war es ihr zu früh, aber morgen wäre sie bereit dazu. Nachdem die Verwunderung wich, durchforstet der Blonde intensiv seine Erinnerung nach etwaigen Termine, Fotoshootings oder anderen Dingen, die sonst seinen Alltag ausfüllten. Zu seinem Glück konnte er sich an nichts dergleichen zu erinnern und so schien morgen einer der selten Tagen zu sein, an dem er frei war.

„Äh nein, ähh also ja", brach es rasch aus dem Jungen heraus. „Ja. Ja morgen ist ein guter Tag", nickte er aufgeregt. „Sag mir, wann und wo und ich werde da sein."

Ladybug überlegte ein paar Momente, ehe sie ihrem Partner mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte, dass dieser seine Kopf senken sollte. Während er der Anweisung Folge leistete, trat sie zu ihm heran, hob ihre linke und ihren Kopf zu seinem rechten Ohr und begann leise zu flüstern.

„Du kennst doch den Park, in dem unsere Statue steht, nicht wahr?", sie pausierte kurz und wartete ein Nicken ihres Partners ab, ehe sie ihre Erklärung fortsetze. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns dort morgen um 11 Uhr treffen. Am besten an der x-ten Bank vom Eingang XXX. Meinst du, das kriegst du hin, Kätzchen?", fragte sie mit ihrem Zwinkern, während sie einen Schritt von Chat Noir wegtrat.

Der schwarzgekleidet Held schnipste nur selbstbewusst. „Nichts leichter als das, My Lady", erwiderte er lächelnd und zwinkerte seinerseits. „Am besten treffen wir uns …"

„In Zivil, damit wir kein Aufsehen erregen", vollendet sie seinen Satz. Und so wiederholte er diese Worte mit einem Nicken, „In Zivil."

„Fragt sich nur, wie wir einander erkennen sollen…", murmelte Ladybug leise vor sich hin, während sie gedankenverloren ihre rechte Hand an ihr Kinn hob.

Bei Chat Noir führten diese Worte nur zu einen selbstgefällig Lächeln. Und so verbeugte er sich dramatisch und mit viel Tamtam vor seiner Herzensdame. „Sei unbesorgt, My Lady. Dieser Kater würde seine Herrin auch unter Millionen von Frauen sofort wiederkennen", sprach er selbstbewusst und schenkte seiner Partnerin ein Zwinkern.

Dieser Hang zur Überdramatik passte zu ihm und so rollte sie automatisch mit ihren Augen. „Ich vergaß… wie könnte ich nur den scharfen Spürsinns meines Kätzchen so unterschätzen", stimmte sie übertrieben mit ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn das so ist, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass ich dieses einzigartige Kätzchen schnell wiederfinden sollte."

„Ich sehe schon, wir verstehen uns ausgezeichnet", sprach der Blonde mit herausgestreckter Brust. „Aber sollten My Lady doch die Angst überkommen, so kannst du mir jederzeit Bescheid geben", erklärte er winkend mit seinen Stab in der Hand.

„Hmmmm. Das ist ein sehr gute Idee, mein lieber Chat Noir", lobte sie ihn stolz und ließ sein Glöckchen mit einem Schnipsen erklingen. „Am besten geben wir einander spätestens 1 Stunde vor dem Treffen über unsere Kommunikatoren Bescheid, falls einer von uns es nicht schaffen sollte."

„So haben wir ausreichend Zeit, um uns vor dem Losgehen ein letztes Mal zu verwandeln, um so zu sehen, ob der andere eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat", stimmte er mit einem Nicken zu und streckte seine Faust in gewohnter Weise zu seiner schwarzhaarigen Partnerin aus.

Diese erwiderte die Geste und stupste ihre eigene gegen seine. Für einige Momente schauten sie einander mit einen Lächeln an, ehe sie ihre Arme senkten. „Soooo, da dies nun geklärt ist, sollten wir nun wirklich langsam gehen, ehe uns noch jemand aus unserem zivilen Leben vermisst", sprach die Heldin und griff zu ihrem Yo-Yo. „Also wir sehen uns dann morgen um 11 Uhr, verschlaf ja nicht Chaton?", scherzte sie ein letztes Mal, während sie ihren Wurfarm in Stellung brachte.

„Und ein Date mit dir zu verpassen?! Nichts liegt mir ferner. Für dich würde ich selbst auf meinen Mittagsschlaf verzichten", grinste der Superheld und tippte sich, zum Salut, mit zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand, an die Stirn. „Bleib wachsam."

Kurz daraufhin verschwand Ladybug auch schon mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Verträumt schaute der schwarze Held seiner Angebeteten hinterher, ehe auch er sich auf seinen Heimweg begab. 

Zuhause angekommen ließ der Blonde seine Transformation fallen, um sich kurze Zeit später erschöpft auf sein Sofa fallen zu lassen. Seinen Kopf ließ er über die Lehne hinaus hängen.

„Morgen ist es endlich soweit", seufzte Adrien vor Glück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Jajaja, dann brauch ich endlich nicht mehr dein Gewimmer über ‚My Lady dies, My Lady das' ertragen!", stimmte ihm Plagg mit rollenden Augen mit ein. „Kann ich endlich meinen wohlverdienten Käse bekommen?", flehte der kleine Gott und flog Kreise über den Kopf seines Schützlings.

Plaggs Worte erinnerten den Blonden an etwas und so schoss dieser schlagartig in die Senkrechte. Gespannt starrte er den kleinen Gott, welcher nun auf einer Stelle schwebte, an. „Plagg, du hast doch Ladybug schon mal ohne Maske gesehen, oder?"

Plagg musterte seinen Schützling ausgiebig. Was auch immer er wollte, er wusste, dass dies nicht gut Enden würde und dass es sein Abendmahl nur weiter nach hinten verschieben würde. „Hmmm. Wieso fragst du Junge?", brummte er mürrisch.

„Wie ist sie so?", fragte er voll unschuldiger Neugierde.

„…" Plagg starrte den Jungen schweigend an, ehe er sich kopfschüttelnd von ihm wegdrehte. „Sorry Junge, aber ich kann dir jetzt doch schlecht sagen, wer sie ist, wenn i…"

„D-das meinte ich nicht…", unterbrach er den Katzengott vehement. „I-ich wollte nur fragen, ob sie nett aus sah und so…" Adriens Wangen schmückte ein pinker Schimmer, während er seine Finger nervös gegeneinander tippte.

Der Kwami drehte sich wieder zu Adrien hin und starrte ihn kurz an. Während der kleine Gott nach außen hin gelangweilt wirkte, so war er innerlich an schreien. Manchmal konnte er nicht glauben, wie blind sein Schützling war, jedoch wusste er nur zu gut, dass ihm zu viele Information das Fell kosten könnten und so bestätigte er nur knapp diese Frage: „… ja sie sah nett aus."

Adrien, der von Plagg Sorgen nichts ahnte, konnte es nicht lassen, ihn noch weiter zu löchern. „Denkst du, wir werden uns auch weiter hin verstehen?"

Diese Frage ließ den Kwami unweigerlich an all die Male denken, an denen er Ladybugs ziviles Ich als ‚Freund' bezeichnet und doch von Ladybug schwärmte. Am liebsten hätte er gerne über die Ironie gelacht, aber noch war es zu früh dafür. Morgen vielleicht… „Natürlich, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", winkte er ihn wortwörtlich ab. „Ihr werdet euch wie Freunde verstehen", fügte er noch hinzu, da er sich ein klein wenig Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen konnte.

Unwissend, schenkte der Blonde den letzten Worten keine besondere Bedeutung zu, sondern deutete sie eher als Worte der Aufmunterung von seinem kleinen Freund und so schenkte er diesem ein argloses Lächeln. „Danke Schön, Plagg"

„Ach nicht der Rede wert… Aber wenn du dich erkenntlich zeigen möchtest, dann hätte ich nichts gegen einen Laib Camembert einzuwenden, ich verhungere nämlich!", wimmerte Plagg und rubbelte mit seinen kleinen Armen über seinen Bauch.

„Hahaha, Plagg du bist ein unverbesserlicher Vielfraß…", lachte Adrien, während er sich von seiner Couch erhob, um den gewünschten Käse zu beschaffen. 

Währenddessen, unweit in Paris, in einem Dachboden über einer kleinen Bäckerei… 

„Oh man Tikki, morgen ist es soweit…", sprach Marinette ganz aufgeregt, während sie sich in ihren PC-Stuhlfallen ließ.

Die angesprochene kleine Göttin folgte ihrem Schützling und setzte sich auf deren Schulter. „Ja morgen wird ein großer Tag. Du bist sicher schon ganz aufgeregt, nicht wahr Marinette?", stimmte Tikki ihr fröhlich zu.

„Und wie… Ich mein wie oft lerne ich schon die geheime Identität meines Partners kennen und wie oft gebe ich meine preis?! Alles ganz normal, ganz normal…", sprach Marinette mit einen Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme, ehe die Panik durchsickerte und sie ihren Kopf in ihre beide Hände nahm und ihn panisch von einer Seite zu anderen schüttelte.

Durch die Bewegung aufgeschreckt, verließ die Kwami ihren Platz und schwebte nun vor dem Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen. „Marinette beruhigt dich, es wird schon nichts schief gehen", versuchte sie mit ruhiger Stimme auf das Mädchen einzureden.

Marinette stoppte ihre hektischen Bewegungen und seufzte leise: „Du hast leicht reden…" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme, legte diese auf ihren Schreibtisch und versenkte dann ihren Kopf in dieses provisorische Kissen. „…was ist wenn er mich komisch finden wird. Oder noch schlimmer, was ist, wenn er in Zivil noch merkwürdiger ist als in seiner Superheldenform…", murmelte sie bedrückt aus ihrer Kauerstellung.

Tikki versuchte ihr Bestes, um ihren Schützling aufzumuntern. Und so streichelte sie sanft ihre Schulter, während sie mit ruhiger Stimme sprach: „Sei unbesorgt. Er scheint ein netter Junge zu sein und ich bin mir sicher, das ihr gut miteinander auskommen werdet."

Dies ließ die Schwarzhaarige aufhorchen und so drehte sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite, um ihren Kwami sehen zu können. „Hmpf… woher willst du das so genau wissen", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an Dark Owl. Damals musstet ihr beide euch doch zurückverwandeln und dabei konnte ich einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen. Aufgrund meiner großen Lebenserfahrung, kann ich dir sagen, dass dies das Gesicht eines netten und aufrichtigen Jungen ist", versicherte sie. „Außerdem respektierte er deinen Wunsch und hielt die ganze Zeit über seine Augen fest verschlossen. Das allein zeigt doch, dass er ein ehrbarer Junge ist, findest du nicht?", fragte der kleine Gott voller Optimismus. Tikki wusste sehr wohl, dass Chat Noir oder besser gesagt Adrien ein netter Junge ist, jedoch konnte sie Marinette nicht die volle Wahrheit erzählen, so musste dies erstmal ausreichen.

„Das mag sein…", musste Marinette widerstandslos anerkennen, ehe sie ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Armen vergrub. „Das ändert trotzdem nichts daran, dass ich total aufgeregt bin. Das ist mir so peinlich…"

Tikki verstand nur zu gut, dass Menschen Angst vor Veränderung haben. Angestrengt überlegte sie, wie sie die Angst ihres Zöglings mindern könnte. Nach einigen Momenten fand sie eine mögliche Lösung. Und so nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe sie einen letzten Versuch unternahm, um die Heldin aufzumuntern.

„Marinette, wenn dich dies so sehr beschäftigt, warum versuchst du dich nicht erst einmal mit anderen Dingen abzulenken?", schlug sie zuversichtlich vor. „Vielleicht solltest du etwas nähen, ein Spiel spielen oder andere Dinge, die dein Gehirn beanspruchen, machen." Gespannt wartet die Kwami auf eine Regung der Schwarzhaarigen.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe sich Marinette wieder in eine aufrechte Sitzposition aufraffte. „Da hast du wahrschlich recht. Alles ist besser, als sich über morgen den Kopf zu zerbrechen…", gestand sie sich, dem Denken müde geworden, ein. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schaltete sie ihren PC an. Während der PC hochfuhr, stand sie auf, ging zu einer Kiste, um sich einen Controller zu holen, ehe sie zurückkehrte und erneut Platz nahm.

Das Spiel startete, doch die schwarzhaarige Heldin schaute zunächst mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihrem Kwami. „Danke Tikki. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?!", sprach sie erleichtert.

Tikki flog zur Wange des Mädchens und begann mit dieser zu schmusen. „Dafür nicht!", lächelte sie und gab der Wangen einen Kuss, ehe sie zum Kopf des Mädchens flog, um von dort aus das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm zu beobachten.

Und so begann für die beiden Jugendlichen ein Abend wie jeder andere. Jedoch war dies der letzte Abend, an welchen sie zu Bett gehen würden, ohne das Gesicht des jeweils anderen zu kennen.

* * *

So ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen.

Für die weiteren Kapitel sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich eher ein „Silence of Life"-Fan bin, weshalb es wahrscheinlich keine Actionszenen geben wird. Bitte verzeiht mir.

Über Kritik würde ich mich freuen, und sollte es da draußen jemanden geben, der die Lust und langweile hätte, meine Texte gegen zu lesen, dann darf er sich gerne bei mir melden, ich wäre sehr dankbar dafür.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Update ^.^/~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo,

hiermit präsentiere ich euch das zweite Kapitel.

In übrigen ist diese Fanfiction an keinen bestimmten Zeitpunkt gekoppelt. Einmal, weil man bereits in der Serie selbst schlecht sagen kann, welche Episode (abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen) nach welcher spielt. Jedoch enthält diese FF hier und da Erwähnungen zu einigen Episoden, bis hin zur Troublemaker Episode.

* * *

Ladybug stand angespannt in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wusste, dass sie noch ausreichend Zeit zur Verfügung hatte, denn es waren noch etwas mehr als 45 Minuten bis zu ihrem Treffen mit Chat Noir und der Treffpunkt war nur wenige Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt. Jedoch wusste sie noch nicht, ob ihr Partner kommen würde oder nicht. Und so griff sie zu ihrem Yo-Yo, um dieses auf Nachrichten ihres Partners hin zu überprüfen. Mit klopfenden Herzen öffnete sie ihr Yo-Yo und begann die Mitteilungsliste zu durchforsten.

Und zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie auch eine Nachricht mit dem heutigen Datum vor. Sie musste schwer schlucken, ehe sie mit einem zitternden Finger die Nachricht öffnete. 

「Guten Morgen My Lady. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du gut geschlafen hast. Ich freue mich bereits auf unser Treffen. ;3 Bis gleich~~~ In Liebe Chat Noir」

Aufgrund ihrer Anspannung benötigte sie ein paar Sekunden länger, ehe sie den Inhalt der Nachricht vollständig registrierte. Geplättet starrte sie auf den Bildschirm. Vor dem Öffnen der Nachricht hatte sie eine Absage erwartet, jedoch nicht diese, für ihn so typische Nachricht. Bald darauf schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, während sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Dieser Idiot…", seufzte sie.

Kurz darauf tippte sie eine Antwort ein, unabhängig davon, ob er diese vor dem Treffen noch lesen würde oder nicht.

「Vielen Dank, auch dir wünsche ich einen Guten Morgen Chaton. Lass dich unterwegs nicht von den Hunden beißen. Bis gleich Ladybug」

Ladybug bereitet sich mental darauf vor, ihre Verwandlung aufzulösen. Doch ehe sie ihren Worten eine Stimme geben konnte, erklang ein Signal aus ihrem Yo-Yo. Verwundert warf sie einen Blick auf ihren Bildschirm, nur um eine neue Nachricht vorfinden. Wie es schien, war auch ihr Partner gerade in seiner Superheldengestalt und so nutzte er den Moment für eine Gegenantwort.

「Oh My Lady, es freut mich zu hören, dass du auch kommen wirst. Da fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Und sei unbesorgt, ich werde um jeden Hund einen weiten Bogen machen. ~(^w^~) 」

Beim Lesen der Nachricht konnte sich die rotgekleidete Heldin ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. Gerne hätte sie noch weiter mit dem schwarzen Helden gechattet, jedoch musste sie sich noch fertig machen und so schickte sie ihm eine letzte Nachricht, ehe sie ihre Verwandlung auflöste.

「Es freut mich auch, dass du nicht deinen Schwanz einziehst. Aber Chat, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Wir sehen uns gleich. Und vergiss nicht loszugehen! 」

Chat Noir las die Nachricht von seiner Partnerin mit einem Lächeln. Er überlegte noch, ob er eine neue Antwort schreiben sollte, jedoch entschied er sich dagegen, da er wusste, dass er in nicht mal mehr einer Stunde so lange mit Ladybug sprechen könnte, wie er wollte. Und so löste er seine Verwandlung mit dem Wort „Zurückverwandeln" auf.

Nachdem sein Superheldengewand durch seine normale Kleidung ersetzt wurde, kam auch schon sein Kwami wieder zum Vorschein. Ohne zu zögern, begann dieser zu jammern: „Oh man war das anstrengend. Ich könnte eine ganze Schiffsladung Camembert verdrücken."

„Plagg jetzt übertreibst du aber", erwiderte dieser mit einem Kopfschütteln, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, um eine Packung Käse aus diesem hervor zu holen. Er entnahm ein Stück und warf es dem kleinen Gott entgegen. Dieser fing das Objekt seine Begierde mit großer Freude auf.

„Sooo, kommt Ladybug nun? Oder können wir hier in deinem Zimmer den Tag in aller Ruhe faulenzen?", fragte Plagg eher uninteressiert, während er sich den Käse in den Mund schob.

„Tut mir Leid Plagg, aber so wie die Dinge stehen, werden wir diesen wunderschönen Tag im Freien verbringen müssen. Aber ein bisschen frische Luft wird dir ganz gut tun", triezte der Blonde seinen kleinen Freund. Eiligen Schrittes suchte er seine Sachen zusammen.

„Wenn das sein muss…", gab sich der Kwami mit hängendem Kopf geschlagen. „Aber mal was anderes, bist du dir sicher, dass du Ladybug erkennen wirst?"

„Natürlich. Ich werde doch wohl meine Partnerin erkennen", sprach Adrien selbstbewusst und ohne umschweif, während er seine Tasche packte. „Wieso fragst du?"

„ _Ja, natürlich, deswegen hast du dem Bäckermädchen auch gesagt, dass sie nicht wie Ladybug aussieht…_ ", hätte Plagg ihm gerne entgegen geworfen, doch leider konnte er dies nicht, ohne die Identität der Heldin in Rot zu offenbaren. „Nur so… ich habe nämlich Sorge, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zurück sein werden. Nicht das noch jemand meinen Käse auffrisst….", wimmerte Plagg, um den Blonden vom Gesprächsthema abzulenken.

Dies ließ Adrien mit den Augen rollen. „Du nun wieder… Ich werde sie schon erkennen, verlass dich darauf. Außerdem sollten sowieso nicht soooo viele Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und Zöpfe an dieser Bank warten", strahlte der Blonde voller Zuversicht. „Aber es wird langsam Zeit. Bist du bereit Plagg?", fragte er und hielt sein Hemd für den kleinen Gott offen.

„Na, wenn du sagst…", murmelte Plagg während er seinen Platz in Adriens Innentasche einnahm. „Aber beeil dich gefälligst!"

„Du möchtest doch eh nur Käse essen, nicht wahr?", grinste der Blonde und schloss sein Hemd. Noch einmal warf ein Blick auf sein Zimmer, um zu sehen, ob e auch alles hatte, ehe er sich aufmachte.

Mit der Ausrede, dass er mit seinen Klassenkameraden zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiten würde, ließ sich Adrien von seinem Bodyguard vor der Schule absetzen. Er schaute der Limousine zunächst noch nach, um sicher zu stellen, dass er unbeobachtet war. Da er frühzeitig losgefahren war, konnte er es nun langsam angehen lassen und so machte er sich mit gemächlichen Schritten auf dem Weg zum nahegelegenen Park.

Auf seinen Weg hin zum Park kam er an der Bäckerei seiner Mitschülerin Marinette vorbei. Neugierig warf er beim Vorbeigehen einen Blick durch die Schaufenster hindurch in das Geschäft. Dabei kam er in Blickkontakt mit Marinettes Mutter. Diese warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und winkte freundlich. Er erwiderte die Geste und winkte zurück. Seinen Blick richtete er danach wieder nach vorn zum Park hin.

Im Park angekommen, war es ein leichtes für ihn, die gesuchte Bank zu finden. Zu seiner Freude war die Bank leer. Es ist nicht so, dass er sich nicht gewünscht hätte, dass Ladybug schon da wäre, aber zumindest bedeutete dies, dass niemand anderes die Bank blockierte. Eifrig setzte sich der Junge in die Mitte der Bank und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, um die Zeit zu überprüfen. Noch waren es einige Minuten bis zur verabredeten Zeit und so begann für ihn nun das Warten.

Marinette schritt langsam die Treppe hinab. Vor dem Gehen wollte sie sich noch rasch von ihren Eltern verabschieden und so bog sie am unteren Ende der Treppe nach links in die Bäckerei ein.

„Maman, Papa", sprach sie um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern zu bekommen.

Beide drehten sich zu ihrer Tochter und schauten sie gespannt an. Tom war der erste, der zu Sprechen begann. „Marinette, was können wir für dich tun?"

„Ähm, ich habe noch was zu erledigen, deswegen werde ich für ein paar Stunden weg sein. Ich probiere zum Abendessen wieder hier zu sein", erklärte sie rasch, ging auf ihren Vater zu und gab ihm einen Wangenkuss zum Abschied.

„Okay bis später mein Schatz", lächelte ihre Mutter sanft, während Marinette ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Da fällt mir ein, ich habe gerade deinen Klassenkameraden Adrien gesehen, bist du etwa mit ihm verabredet?", fragte ihre Mutter schelmisch.

Dies ließ die jüngere Schwarzhaarige stutzen. „Ehhh? Adrien?", fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ja. Vor einigen Minuten lief er an der Bäckerei vorbei", erklärte ihre Mutter mit einem Lächeln.

In Marinette keimte der Drang, sich auf die Suche nach ihren geliebten Klassenkameraden zu machen. Doch kurz darauf sah sie vor ihrem mentalen Auge das Bild eines loyal wartenden Chat Noir und so verwarf sie diese Idee rasch.

„Nein eigentlich nicht, vielleicht ist er ja mit Nino hier in der Gegend verabredet. Die beiden sind schließlich beste Freunde. Ich muss dann jetzt aber los. Wir sehen uns dann später", sprach sie rasch und ging zurück zur Tür.

„Hab Spaß", rief ihr ihr Vater hinterher. Marinette drehte sich noch einmal um, um ihren Eltern zuzuwinken, ehe sie durch die Haustür hinausging.

Draußen vor der Haustür, blieb sie zunächst einmal stehen und ließ die neue Information über Adrien erst einmal sacken. „Adrien ist hier…", flüsterte sie leise und starrte auf den Boden.

„Marinette!", tönte es mahnend aus ihrer Handtasche, woraufhin ihr Kopf nach oben schnappte.

„Ja ich weiß, es gibt wichtigeres", musste Marinette sich eingestehen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die Gedanken an Adrien abwerfen zu können. Mit nun klaren Gedanken, machte sie sich auf zum Park auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

Im Park selbst musste sie eine kleine Strecke gehen, da sie extra eine Bank gewählt hatte, die von der Bäckerei nicht einsehbar war, damit ihr ihre Eltern nicht unangenehme Fragen über den „Jungen" stellen würden.

Von weitem sah Marinette, dass bereits jemand auf der Bank saß, jedoch konnte sie aufgrund der Entfernung noch nicht erkenn, wer dort saß. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt stieg die Anspannung und ihr Herz schlug schneller.

Doch mit einem mal blieb sie abrupt stehen und ihre Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, denn nur wenige Meter entfernt saß Adrien Agreste. Sie wollte nicht nach ihm suchen und dennoch fand sie ihn und zu allen Übeln, saß er genau an dem Platz, an dem eigentlich Chat Noir sitzen sollte. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen.

„Adrien?", ganz perplex von der Situation, rutschte ihr leise sein Name aus dem Mund.

Der soeben Angesprochene nahm Marinettes Anwesenheit zunächst nicht wahr, da er gerade dabei war, die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy zu überprüfen. Als er jedoch seinen Namen hörte, drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er seinen Namen vernahm. Beim Erblicken dieses vertrauten Gesichtes stockte ihm zunächst der Atem und so starrten die beiden einander schweigend an.

Nach einigen Sekunden gelang es Adrien seine Stimme zu finden und fragte hektisch: „Ma-Marinette? W-was machst du denn hier?" Um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, stand er eiligst von der Bank auf.

Die Frage des Blonden löste die Schockstarre der Schwarzhaarigen und langsam setzte sich ihr Denkapparat in Gang. Begleitet von hektischen Augenbewegungen, suchte sie nach einer passenden Erklärung.

„A-Adrien, w-welch Zufall dich hier zu sehen. Ähm also… ich bin hier weil… weil ich mit… je-jemanden verabredet bin. Ja genau, weil ich hier verabredet bin. Und d-du, warum bist du hier?", stotterte sie nervös aus sich heraus und fügte, um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, eilig hinzu: „A-also nicht weil du hier nicht sein darfst… Ich mein nur… ich frag nur aus Neugier…"

„So… das ist wirklich ein ganz lustiger Zufall…", begann der Blonde aufgeregt. Er wirkte als hätte man ihn bei einer Straftat erwischt. Sein Blick ging zunächst nach oben, ganz so als hoffte er, dort eine passende Erklärung finden zu können. Am Ende musste er sich Marinettes Worte leihen. „Ehehhh… also ich bin auch hier, um jemanden zu treffen", grinste er verschwitzt und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. Er bettete, dass dies Marinette genügen würde.

Marinette, welche ebenfalls mehr mit den Gedanken beschäftigt war, dass Adrien unnötig viele Fragen stellen könnte, nahm die Erklärung ihres Gegenübers bereitwillig an. „Ach so, dass ist schön. Freut mich für dich", grinste die Schwarzhaarige verschämt.

„Ja mich auch für dich", erwiderte er knapp.

Mit „hehehehe…", lachten die Beiden einander nervös an, ehe sie langsam verstummten und nervös zur Seite schauten.

 _„Wieso musste er/sie ausgerechnet hier sein…",_ quälte es den Beiden in ihren Gedanken, jedoch hatte keiner der Beiden das Herz, seinen Klassenkameraden darum zu beten, dass dieser sich bitte eine andere Bank suchen möge.

„Ähm… würde es dich stören, wenn ich mit dir zusammen warten würde?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige schüchtern und durchbrach damit die Stille. „Ah also ich meine, wäre es okay, wenn ich auch hier warten würde, also hier auf dir, ähehm ich mein auf dieser Bank?! Hehehe", fügte sie verschwitzt grinsend hinzu.

„Was?!", reagierte er zunächst überrascht. „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Setz dich, setz dich", redete er hektisch und gestikulierte zur Bank.

Der Gentleman in ihm übernahm nun die Führung. Eiligst griff er nach seiner Tasche und nahm diese beiseite, um Platz für seine Mitschülerin zu schaffen. Zaghaft setze sich diese an das linke Ende der Bank, während er sich kurz darauf an das rechte Ende der Bank setzte. Auch wenn es gemein klang, es sollte möglichst nicht so wirken, als ob die beiden einander kennen würden, weshalb er möglichst bedacht darauf war, dass so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen ihr und ihm herrschte.

Marinette schenkte diesem Verhalten wenig Beachtung, da sie ähnlich Sorge hatte. Denn zum Leidwesen ihrer Kwami erkannten die beiden einander nicht, als Ladybug und Chat Noir. Oder besser gesagt, sie glaubten nicht, dass sich ein vertrautes Gesicht hinter der Maske des jeweils anderen verbarg und so schlossen sie diese Möglichkeit ohne Umschweif aus.

Die beiden Superhelden in zivil fragten sich, wie sie aus dieser Situation wohl heraus kommen könnten, doch auch wussten sie, dass sie nicht einfach gehen konnten, denn schließlich könnte ihr Partner jeden Augenblick eintreffen. Warten war somit erst einmal die einzige Option.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen die beiden Jugendlichen schweigend auf der Bank saßen. Mit ihren Augen scannten sie den Park, auf der Suche nach ihren Partner, ab. Immer sehr darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht den kleinsten Augenkontakt mit ihrem Banknachbarn hatten. Und so wuchs eine Atmosphäre, gemischt aus Anspannung und Scham zwischen den beiden.

Adrien wurde die Stille mit zunehmender Zeit unangenehmer. Ihm plagte außerdem die Sorge, dass Marinette etwas falsch verstehen könnte und so wollte er die Stimmung mit einem kleinen bisschen Smalltalk lockern. Er drehte den Kopf zu seiner Mitschülerin. Mit vorsichtiger Stimme versuchte er, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen: „Marinette?"

Aufgeschreckt durch die Nennung ihres Namens, drehte sie sich hektisch mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm hin und quietschte eilig ein „Ja, hier, anwesend."

Marinettes Reaktion überraschte ihn zunächst und doch konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Pffhehe. Marinette entspann dich, ich habe nicht vor dich zu fressen", scherzte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Hähähhh…da-da bin aber beruhigt…", lächelte die Schwarzhaarige verkrampft zurück und verkrallte sich mit ihren Händen in den Stoff ihrer Hose.

Adrien fasste sich nervös in den Nacken, während er nervös zum Boden hin starrte. „Ich hoffe das klingt nicht unhöflich… aber mit wem triffst du dich eigentlich hier?", fragte der Blonde verschwitzt. Es war nicht so, dass er sie loswerden wollte, aber er hatte schon Sorge, dass wenn er hier zusammen mit jemanden anderes warten würde, dass Ladybug ihn nicht erkennen würde.

Marinette erwischte diese Frage kalt. Ihr Gehirn ratterte auf Hochtouren, um eine passende Ausrede zu finden. Sie spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, die Wahrheit zu sagen, dass sie nämlich auf Chat Noir warte würde, aber das verwarf sie sogleich, da selbst Adrien nicht wissen dürfte, wie Chat Noir als Zivilist aussieht. „A-auf einen Bekannten von einer anderen Schule… kennst du wahrscheinlich nicht…" Auch sie war besorgt um Adriens Anwesenheit und so fragte sie noch: „U-und du? Du wartest jemanden, doch be-bestimmt auch auf jemanden, oder?"

„Ahaha. Also ich warte…" Adrien suchte noch nach einer passenden Ausrede, denn auch er konnte schlecht sagen, dass er auf einen von Paris Helden wartete. „I-Ich warte auf jemanden aus dem… von meinem Modeljob… Kennst du bestimmt auch nicht…hehe", brachte er dann schlussendlich, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm glauben würde, heraus.

„Ach so, das freut mich für dich", lächelte sie schüchtern.

Zunächst lächelten sie sich gegenseitig an, ehe beide mit einem großen Seufzen die Köpfe hängen ließen. Die Jugendlichen hofften beide, dass ihre Partner schnell auftauchen würden und dass diese die missliche Lage erkennen würden und dementsprechend handeln würden. Erneut schwiegen sie und begannen wieder mit eisernem Blick ihre Umgebung zu untersuchen.

Obwohl schon einiges an Zeit vergangen war, hatte Marinette noch niemanden im Park entdecken können, der zu Chat Noirs Äußerem passte, weshalb sich langsam Sorge in ihrer Brust breit machte. Eilig fischte sie in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy, möglichst bedacht darauf, dass Adrien Tikki nicht zu sehen bekam.

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich vor Skepsis, als sie auf ihrem Handy die Uhrzeit erblickte, sie wollte nicht so recht glauben, was sie sah.

„Ähm Adrien, wie spät ist es?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige ohne von ihrem Handy auf zu schauen.

„Eh?", Adrien weckte dies aus seinem trancegleichen Zustand. Verwirrt schaute er zu seiner Mitschülerin. „Wieso willst du dass wissen?", fragte er verwundert. Er verstand nicht so recht, warum sie ihn dies fragte, wenn sie die Uhrzeit auch auf ihrem Handy nachschauen könnte.

Marinette schaute von ihrem Handy auf und lächelte den Blonden verlegen an. „Ähm, ich glaube mein Handy spinnt, dumme Technik hehe", demonstrativ wedelte sie mit ihrem Handy in der Hand, „deswegen wüsste ich gerne, wie spät es auf deinem ist."

„Okay warte kurz", bat er mit einem Nicken und holte sein Handy hervor. „Vielleicht solltest du dein Handy mal überprüfen lassen. Also wir haben es jet…", der Blonde verstummte mitten im Satz.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige verwundert.

Adrien brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er den Kopf langsam schüttelte. „Nein es ist nichts. Es ist nur…", er zögerte kurz. „Es ist bereits 11.30 Uhr…", sprach er mit leiser werdender Stimme.

„Also doch…", seufzte sie enttäuscht, „ich hatte gehofft, dass mein Handy nur falsch geht…"

Der Blonde konnte die Enttäuschung seiner Mitschülerin nur zu gut nachvollziehen, auch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie hier bereits seit mehr als einer Stunde sitzen und warten würden. „Lass mich raten, die Person auf die du wartest, ist bereits zu spät?", fragte er. Trotz seiner Lage, war er um Marinette besorgt und so schlug er noch eilig vor: „Warum schreibst du nicht einfach eine Nachricht?"

Marinette seufzte kurz auf. Kurz darauf ließ sie ihren Oberkörper nach vorne sacken, während sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände legte und die Ellenbogen auf ihren Knien abstützte. „Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich habe keine Nummer", murmelte sie. Ihr Blick ging zur Seite und fiel auf ihren Klassenkameraden, auch er saß unverändert neben ihr. „Und bei dir? Weißt du wenigstens, wann deine Verabredung kommt? Schließlich sitzt du hier noch länger als ich…"

„Ähm… also… nein…", musste er sich schweren Herzes eingestehen und schaute verschämt zur Seite. Einmal mehr kratzte er sich nervös im Nacken. „Mir geht es da genauso wie dir…"

„Ich sehe schon… wahrscheinlich wurden die Uhren umgestellt, ohne dass uns irgendjemand Bescheid gegeben hat…", scherzte die Schwarzhaarige verbittert.

„Ähm vielleicht gibt es irgendwo einen Stau oder es gibt ein Problem mit der Metro..." Der Blonde versuchte ebenso Ideen einzubringen, auch wenn er selbst es nicht so recht glauben wollte.

„Hmmm… Was könnte wohl dafür sorgen, dass zwei verschiedene Personen zu spät kommen…", überlegte Marinette laut. Auch Adrien suchte nach möglichen anderen Gründen.

Einige Sekunden des angestrengten Überlegen kamen beide auf den selben Gedanken. „Akuma", japsten die Beiden zeitgleich, während sich beide schnell wieder in die Senkrechte setzten.

„Was ist, wenn es einen Akuma gibt?", sprach die Schwarzhaarige aufgebracht. In ihren Kopf spielten sie mehrere mögliche Szenarien von ihrem allein kämpfenden Partner ab.

„Vielleicht, aber denkst du nicht, dass wir das mitbekommen hätten, die meisten Akuma nehmen doch gleich die ganze Stadt in Beschlag…", schlug der Blonde als ein Versuch Ruhe zu bewahren, auch wenn er sich innerlich große Sorgen um seine Partnerin machte.

„Vielleicht ist er ja in einen anderen Stadtteil oder es ist ein Akuma wie Horrificator oder Reflektor, die sich nur an einen Ort aufhalten", vermutete die Schwarzhaarige und schaute eilig auf ihr Handy. „Ich überprüfe mal die Nachrichten."

„Und ich überprüfe den Ladyblog", stimmte Adrien ein und überprüfte sein Handy auf mögliche neue Einträge.

Auch nach mehreren Minuten der intensiven Suche konnte keiner der Beiden irgendwelche brauchbare Information auftreiben. Es schien, als herrschte in Paris ein ruhiger Samstagmittig.

„Ich finde nichts", gestand die Schwarzhaarige und gab frustriert auf.

„Auf dem Ladyblog gibt es auch nichts…", stimmte Adrien, ebenso ernüchtert, mit ein. Er ließ sich nach hinten in die Bank sacken und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne. „Also entweder der Akuma hat noch kein nennenswertes Chaos verursacht…"

„Oder es ist nur ein ganz großer Zufall, dass unsere Verabredungen noch nicht hier sind…", vollendete die Schwarzhaarige ernüchtert den Satz.

Schlussendlich entschieden sich die Jugendlichen stillschweigend zur Geduld und nahmen das Warten erneut auf. Jedoch machten sie sich weiterhin Sorge um ihren Partner, weshalb sie zur Sicherheit immer wieder auf ihre Handys schielten…

Der Zeiger der Uhr wanderte allmählich gegen 12 und so wuchs in Adrien langsam die Enttäuschung und Bitternis über Ladybugs Fernbleibens. Vor weniger als 2 Stunden war die Welt noch in Ordnung und es schien so, als ob die rote Heldin genauso gespannt war auf dieses Treffen, wie er selbst und doch gab es von ihr immer noch keine Spur. Er hatte sich völlig umsonst gefreut.

„Huhhh… Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir beide versetzt wurden…", seufzte der Blonde niedergeschlagen. „Das Glück ist uns nicht hold…"

Marinette hätte ihm am liebsten widersprochen, doch auch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Chat Noir wohl nicht mehr auftauchen würde. Diese Tatsache stimmte sie traurig, schließlich war dieses Treffen seine Idee. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, diesem zuzustimmen.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht", stimmte sie ihm verbittet zu, während sie ihren Blick zu den Händen in ihrem Schoss senkte. „Und was jetzt?", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Die Jugendlichen dachten beide, jeder für sich selbst, angestrengt über die Frage nach. Sollten sie weiter warten, nach Hause gehen oder einen sicheren Ort fürs Verwandeln aufsuchen, vielleicht könnten sie so in Kontakt mit dem jeweils anderen treten. Mit Bedacht wägten sie alle Wahrscheinlichkeiten ab. Schlussendlich ergriff Adrien als erster das Wort.

„Ich denke, dass das heute nichts mehr wird. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn…", sprach er nüchtern und wollte gerade nach seiner Tasche greifen.

„Wenn ihr mal die Augen auf machen würdet. MACHT DIE AUGEN AUF!", ertönte es daraufhin aufgebracht aus Adriens Hemd, wodurch dieser augenblicklich verstummte, während sich seine Augen schlagartig weiteten.

Überrascht über diese unbekannte Stimme, schaute Marinette verschreckt zu Adrien auf. Innerlich verfluchte dieser den kleinen Plagegeist. Warum in alles in der Welt, musste Plagg ausgerechnet jetzt aufmucken. Schleunigst musste er sich etwas überlegen, um sich aus dieser peinlichen Lage zu retten.

„Ähm also… das ist…", begann er nervös lächelnd. Doch ehe er seine Ausrede, dass dies sein neuer Klingelton sei, präsentieren konnte, erklang ein klägliches „Plagg…", aus Marinettes Handtasche.

Und so tauschten die Rollen der beiden. Nun blinzelte der Blonde verwundert, während die Schwarzhaarige peinlich berührt zu grinsen begann. „Hehehhh…du…"

Noch bevor Marinette ihre Version aufsagen konnte, schlüpfte der Kwami der Zerstörung, meckernd, durch das Hemd seines Schützlings.

„Tikki, halt mich bloß nicht! Du hast es garantiert genauso satt, diesen Idioten noch weiter zuhören zu müssen! Wir warten hier bereits seit einer Stunde und keiner der beiden hält es für nötig uns endlich von diesem Trauerspiel zu erlösen!", zeterte er wild gestikulierend, während er zwischen den Köpfen der beiden Menschen schwebte. Verdattert verfolgten die Beiden jede Bewegung der kleinen Kreatur.

Eiligst flog Tikki aus ihrem Versteck zu Plagg herauf. „Das mag sein, aber musste es auf diese Weise passieren? Gab es keine sanftere Methode?", tadelte sie ihn.

„Was sollte ich denn sonst machen, dabei zusehen wie er…" Zwischen den beiden Kwami begann eine Diskussion über die angemessene Herangehensweise, doch für die beiden Jugendlichen verblasten die Worte. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, die „schwebenden Wesen" anzustarren.

„ _Ein Kwami?!_ ", dachten Beide entsetzt und versuchten den Anblick zu verarbeiten.

„ _Dieser Kwami sieht aus wie eine Katze und er kam aus Adriens Tasche. Da-das heißt…_ "

„ _Der andere Kwami kam aus Marinettes Tasche. Und er ist rot und hat schwarze Punkte, fast so wie…"_

Die Jugendlichen drehten sich zeitgleich mit ihren Köpfen zueinander. Zunächst suchten sie mit ihren Augen das Gesicht des jeweils anderen ab. Mit jedem Augenblick mehr vervollständigte sich langsam das Puzzle.

„… My Lady…"

„… Chaton…"


End file.
